SunClan/Roleplay
Archives: 'Archive 1 ---- Burnfeather stared at her with huge eyes. "She left?" How had Palmpaw even managed to stand with her broken leg? Why would she leave camp? "We've gotta find her." He studied her, a small frown on his face. "Do think think you could help?" Of course, Mistflight had to be worried sick about Palmpaw, but was she in too much grief to be out and about? He shook the thought off. It'd probably be worse if Mistflight stayed behind. 01:38, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Galaxystorm found herself taking a restless nap after finishing her snack, waking a few hours later. She left on her solo border patrol, and regardless, found herself wondering over to AshClan borders. Was she looking for Shadowstorm? She....wasn't sure. She kept on her side of the border, and continued with refreshing the markers.Silverstar 03:11, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Oasisbloom sat near the nursery, quietly observing camp. The Clan seemed to be doing all right since the days after the battle, SoulClan hadn't sought out vengeance. Yet. Her eyes fell onto the kits who play fought together, having a ton of fun. Affection for them welled in her chest, which was dampened by a twisting pain. She let out a hollow sigh and curled her fluffy tortoiseshell tail around her paws. Spicekit had grown bigger and stronger already and was charging around camp. He crept up on the warriors den and slipped inside, then glanced around, sure no one was looking, then snatched a piece of moss from one of the nests and raced across camp behind a rock. He was stealing random objects from around camp, including bedding. So far he got a someones mouse, a rock, a pile of bedding, and a cool shell. He poked his head out from behind the rock, looking around camp, plotting his next move. Palmpaw had returned to camp and remained on bed rest. Her leg had already healed very well, but she still had to be very careful. She lie outside of the medicine den, glaring at Firepoppy, who watched their new Clanmate - that dumb tom. ''I see she had no problem replacing me. 01:14, October 31, 2017 (UTC) (note that this is soon after Palmpaw ran off) Wolfstorm panicked when she heard. "She what?" cried the she-cat. Her own apprentice . . . had ran off? Oh bad. Oh bad. Oh bad bad bad! This was not good. Not good at all! She started pacing. "Have any of you seen him?" Ravenpaw shook her head, her head screaming RUN! She had never seen her mother like this. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 05:05, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Dezi knelt close to the ground, desperately trying not to grin. Firepoppy has no idea what's coming for her. ''He watched carefully as she leered over him, smiling. He pushed upwards and knocked her off her paws and they rolled around for a little while, before they stopped with Dezi on top, grinning down into Firepoppy's face. (Okay Patch this bit wasn't in our plan but it's a little drama). He developed a little bit of feeling for the pretty she-cat, but his plans remained clear in his mind. ''Take her, have kits, leave. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:53, October 31, 2017 (UTC) '' (perfectly fine) Firepoppy stared up at Dezi, a warm feeling in her chest and her heart sped up. She stuck her tongue out at the tom then kicked him gently, but firmly off her, then raced toward him, planting her small front paw on his chest. "You're a good fighter!" She felt the feeling like she was being watched and scented Palmpaw. With a twinge of guilt, she pushed her friend to the back of her head and focused on Dezi. Violetkit padded close to the camp wall, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She carried a white feather between her teeth, and she was very proud of her catch. Spicekit watched her closely, eyeing the feather in her mouth, then he tackled her. He was already bigger than her, even though he was younger. He flattened her to the ground where she let out a wail cut short. She dropped her feather. Spicekit sprang off her and snatched the feather, racing away with it. 20:49, October 31, 2017 (UTC) "Spicekit!" Mousefern shrieked, her pelt standing upright as she stalked over to the little tom-kit who had just tackled her daughter. Violetkit had scurried over and was cowering beneath her fearsome mother. "Give me that feather," she ordered him snappishly, her tail lashing in her anger. No one took something from her kits! "''Now."No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:07, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Violetkit huddled beneath her mothers belly, trembling and whimpering a little. It took her a long time to find that feather, and she loved it, and Spicekit hurt her paw when he jumped her. Spicekit stared at Mousefern for a long moment, torn, just a little, on what to do. He actually really admired Mousefern buuuuuut he really admired this feather, too. "No!" he shouted at last, then sprinted away on his tiny paws and hid behind the boulder where he horded all of his stolen prizes. 00:14, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Mousefern made a sound mixed with a dangerous yowl and a choking sound, before turning to the little trembling figure of Violetkit. I have no idea how Mistflight has managed her kits on her own. I can handle my own, but I guess their not much of mouth fulls... "Go play with your littermates for a bit, sweetie. I'll go get your feather." The bad tempered queen shooed her little kit away towards where Whitekit and Foxkit were, before she stomped over towards Mistflight, who was grooming Palmpaw while watching Dezi and Firepoppy train with a misty look in her eyes. That always told you she was thinking of Speckleflame. "Mistflight!" She yowled, stalking over to the queen. The gray she-cat jumped to her paws, fur bristling, misty eyes gone. Palmpaw looked up and flinched away; it was well known that Mousefern was a feared asset to SunClan. "Your rascal of a kit has hurt Violetkit! That tom... He won't grow up well, I tell you, if you don't get him under control." - Mistflight bared her teeth at Mousefern. They may have been friends, but talking this way about the kits thrust a wall in between the queens. "I can raise my kits however I like, thank you very much!" The gray warrior snapped, her temper rising as Mousefern opened her mouth to retort. "Shut that mouth before I do it for you!" She took a threatening step forward, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the dirt. "Look, Mousefern. How do you think it feels, watching ''your mate die? ''Watching ''the father of your sunrise old kits? It feels terrible... I'm trying my best, I really am." - Hawkpaw shuffled around the medicine cat den, her gaze occasionally locking with Rainwisp's. The tom had been visiting a little more regularly than he had informed her of, but it worked. He helped her and Snowleaf with herbs, and Snowleaf didn't care! Of course, the three were the only ones who knew about it. "Hey, Rainwisp?" She locked gazes with him again and looked away, visibly blushing. "Mind helping me sort these herbs? I'm a little confused on them all... I haven't seen many of them before." She shuffled her paws, a little embarrassed. Snowleaf had found new herbs and Hawkpaw had no idea what they were or what their purposes were. - Leopardkit slithered up behind her brother, eyes slits. She had grown a lot in the passed few sunrises and she already matched Burnfeather's shoulders. She had watched Spicekit steal Violetkit's feather and she wasn't okay with it. She leaped and twisted mid-air, grabbed her brother's shoulders and yanked him backwards, her eyes trained on his neck. She had... kinda been training. In battle moves, to be precise. She loved hunting as well, and it gave her an edge. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. (the sig glitched a little) Palmpaw stood shakily to her paws and glared defiantly at Mousefern. "Go back to your hole, Mousefern. All kits do stupid things sometimes. He'll get bored of it, then return it at some point, then you can smack his tail," she defended her little brother, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth when she pictured her siblings, Spicekit mostly. Rainwisp nodded, rising to his paws and trotting lightly over to SunClan's medicine cat apprentice. He sniffed at the leaves, a painfully sharp scent biting his nose, then all of a sudden, gave a huge sneeze that scattered the leaves all over. He stared around him in dismay. "Ooh! I didn't mean to do that!" he quickly went to work, gathering them back up in a frantic pile. He had been visiting SunClan's medicine cats so much recently, and... it actually felt good. Even though he didn't talk to anyone, he felt like he belonged, just being in the sun all day, feeling the rock and sand on his paws, having Hawkpaw as friend. It was perfect. Violetkit padded toward Foxkit and Whitekit, her tail trailing low to the ground and feeling like her mother told her to get lost. She knew Mousefern cared, that's why she was yowling at Mistflight right now. ''But I don't want''her to yowl at Mistflight.'' Spicekit let out a high-pitched squeal and slammed his hindpaws into his sisters belly. She's a good fighter! But I'm bigger and stronger! He spun around and tackled her. 14:14, November 1, 2017 (UTC) "Hawkpaw." Snowleaf turned to her apprentice. "It's time for you to become an apprentice. You've trained hard, and you're ready for it. Though we do have to wait until the next half moon." --[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 22:01, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Whitekit hung away from the arguing queen and the other litter. Anger boiled within his belly, so he kept himself a far distance from Spicekit, set on protecting his sister. It was just a feather -- sure, it was, but it was his ''sister's feather. That little thing of ownership made it all that more special. If it was up to Whitekit, he'd smack that tom silly! Teach him some manners, show him how to treat a lady! Awkwardly, the growing heavy-set-buff-kit turned towards Violetkit, a concerned expression on his features. He couldn't hold back the rage burning in his gemstone blue-green eyes. "You ok?" --- Galaxystorm was now lingering near the AshClan border, curiously sniffing the borders. Still not old, but it couldn't hurt to refresh them...especially if her daft friend, Shadowstorm, decided to go stumbling over them again.Silverstar 23:24, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Ravenpaw couldn't wait for her warrior ceremony. Though she was already twelve moons, she had to train for at least another moon. It's not fair. I'm perfect, and Burnfeather knows that. Why can't he just tell Echostar to make me an apprentice now''?'' She kicked at the dust, creating a dust cloud that nearly hit Wolfstorm. Wolfstorm spotted Palmpaw. "Palmpaw, good to see you! You want to go training? Sorry if I sound overeager." forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:28, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Violetkit nodded to her brother, trying to appear strong, but her eyes felt watery and she turned her head away so Whitekit couldn't see. "I'm perfectly fine. I can just find something else to call my own." Palmpaw staggered away from the queens, desperately wanting to get away from it. She was completely fine with defending her mother, but not Spicekit. He didn't deserve her defense. "I can train again?" Palmpaw asked, turning her head so she could look at Wolfstorm with her good eye. Burnfeather had been a bit anxious since Palmpaw had tried to wander away by herself. She had been all right when they had found her, but very distant. He didn't know what she had been planning - maybe she was trying to leave the Clan? Even though he and the apprentice didn't get along well, the thought of her being gone made his heart heavy. He spotted his own apprentice, Ravenpaw, then padded over to her. He lifted his tail and waved in greeting. "Why don't we go training? We can hunt too." 00:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw felt shock wave through her as her mentor spoke and she dipped her head and meowed, "thank you." She turned to Rainwisp and purred softly. "I'll help you. This is ''my task." She began to help the handsome medicine cat sort through the drifting herbs. - Leopardkit snarled and clawed her brother's face, little droplets of blood being shaken off by her brother. "Sorry!" She gasped strongly, tackling him and pinning her paws strongly on Spicekit's chest, moving her left one against his neck, shoving his head towards the ground. ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. '' Raccoontail had wandered out of AshClan territory, in a bit of a daze, just enjoying the sights around him and ignoring the smells. Then he walked past a few jutting rocks, and a tail-length in front of him stood a striking cat. Her pelt was black, speckled like the stars in a night sky. Her SunClan scent bathed his tongue and he realized with dismay, he had crossed the border. He froze up, as still as the rocks around him, as if he hoped she wouldn't notice him. "Thanks," Rainwisp stifled an affectionate purr and soon they had all the leaves piled up again. He turned to Snowleaf, looking uncertain. The medicine cat didn't ''seem to mind having an extra paw to help out, even if he was from different Clans. We're all medicine cats though. We're free to help anyone, no matter where we're from. "What kind of herbs are these?" Spicekit squeaked in a mix of terror and pain and crumpled to the ground, shivering like he had been brutally beaten. Just because Leopardkit had given him a scratch. 03:37, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Leopardkit leaned down and snarled in her brother's ear, "that's what you get for stealing." She snatched the feather away and bounded out from behind the shadows and towards Violetkit. "Hey, Violetkit! I heard this was yours?" She placed the feather at the tiny she-cat's paws, a grin playing on her gorgeous features. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. Violetkit stared at the feather on the ground, then looked up to the pretty cat in front of her, then glanced away, afraid of meeting her eyes. "It was mine, but Spicekit can have it if he wants. I don't mind." She was grateful that Leopardkit had gotten her feather back for her, and it made Violetkit feel a little better, but if Spicekit really wanted it so badly, she'd feel so guilty. 16:59, November 2, 2017 (UTC) The overwhelming scent of AshClan practically smacked the gentle-natured speckled she-cat in the face. She wrinkled her nose in disgust before catching the intruder: a warrior. Honestly, she had expected the daft weirdo to first cross the border to be Shadowstorm, so this came as a surprise to her. Nonetheless, Galaxystorm semi-crouched and slithered over to Raccoontail, before springing at him with full force. She firmly placed a paw on his chest, although was yet to unsheathe her claws. Bloodshed wasn't necessary. "Can't you smell up your own territory, AshClan guy?" She glanced down at him, although there was no rage in her eyes. Her tone, however, was loaded with sarcasm and had the slightest edge of harshness. She had to ensure that her message was made clear, and that he didn't think trespassing was ok and funny. Whitekit admired Leopardkit for her willingness to step forth, so he decided that it was ok to leave his sister's side at this point. The shaded silver tom turned his back on the conversing kittens and shouldered his way out of the nursery. Now, to find something interesting to do...well, now that he was getting older, those kit activities of pouncing on leaves and chasing his own tail were growing really boring. Embarrassing, even. He needed excitement!Silverstar 20:20, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Snowleaf dipped her head. "I'm going to go get some herbs. We're low on some juniper berries," she said. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 23:49, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail didn't fight as the warrior knocked him over and planted her paw firmly on his chest. He stared up at her with his large yellow eyes. She hadn't really hurt him, and she didn't sound like she wanted to murder him that much. "Oh, ok. I know, I mean, I'm usually really good about respecting the borders, but today, I was just wandering around, not paying much attention to anything and I wound up here. Haha! isn't that funny? But uh I can go now," Raccoontail stammered throughout his speech, anxiously wondering if she'd believe anything he just said. 01:19, November 3, 2017 (UTC) ...what? He had stammered through so much, and spilled out such a long speech that Galaxystorm got a little lost. She assumed he was sorry, based on the shock in his round optics. Guilty, she stepped off so he could speak clearer. Mean and scary wasn't her thing, even if she was a SunClan warrior. "I didn't mean to terrify you, I'm sorry..." Silverstar 01:55, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail got slowly to his paws, careful to not surprise her with any sudden movements, feeling slightly dizzy. "Oh, no, no. It's fine, I'm not scared. I've got more pride than that." He puffed his chest out. "I just feel really stupid for crossing the border." 02:16, November 3, 2017 (UTC) He was strange, to say the least, but she found it somewhat amusing. With a humored twitch of her whiskers, Galaxystorm chuckled softly. "You're a spunky one, aren't you?" Her voice sounded more curious than playful, and her eyes remained cautiously on him. "Pride, eh? Don't see how a cat can be proud with that AshClan stench." Silverstar 02:25, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw glared at Racoontail through the bramble thicket at the border. Needleclaw won't be happy! She thought, her tail swishing excitedly. Think of the drama... She had lied about needing the dirtplace in a training session with Yewcloud and Oakpaw, but this was too good to miss. - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:02, November 3, 2017 (UTC) (the scene with Oak & Yew should be in AC's rp) Raccoontail gave a snort of disbelief. "Haven't you smelled ''yourself lately? I smell like flowers," his mew was playful, and he relaxed a little, but remained somewhat wary of her. "What's your name? I don't remember meeting you at any Gatherings before." 19:53, November 3, 2017 (UTC) (oh yeah. I'll put it over there) No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:39, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Allowing herself to lighten up, Galaxystorm let out a light-hearted laugh. "Starclan, i hate to smell the flowers you've been sniffing." She never recalled meeting Raccoontail either. It wasn't against the code to talk and make friends, otherwise all would be guilty. "I'm Galaxystorm. I'm friends with Shadowstorm, he's in your clan."Silverstar 03:20, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw felt like revealing herself, but she'd make it look like she was patrolling the border. She backed up slowly and padded in a circle, crouched low to the ground before standing up tall and sniffing along the border, as though she was checking to see if any trespassers had been by lately. "Raccoontail!" She called, feigning a surprised look. "What are you doing over there?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:48, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Galaxystorm. Cool name," Raccoontail said, a kind smile on his face, before bowing a little. "I'm Raccoontail." He nodded to his striped tail. "On, you're friends with Shadowstorm! He's pretty cool, likes flowers..." he suddenly froze at the sound of a voice coming from AshClan's side of the border. He tried not to look panicked as he turned to see who it was. It was a well known fact AshClan were always ready to spring into battle, he hoped this meeting wouldn't provoke one. Raccoontail gave a tiny sigh of relief when he spotted Twilightpaw. She couldn't cause a battle, now could she? "Oh, it's fine, Twilightpaw. I walked over the border without noticing. I was about to leave," he mewed, but felt a longing to stay and talk more to this warrior. She seemed very... interesting... Twilightpaw's supposed to be training with Yewcloud... Why is she at the border, of all places? 05:09, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages